guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Ancestors' Rage
By "ally", does that include bone minions or spirits? Or simply humaniods? —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Gwfan (talk • ) 05:17, 19 May 2006. :Yes, this spell works on spirits and bone minions as well as pets, players, and ally NPCs. - Greven 14:31, 28 June 2006 (CDT) I have the feeling this could be a great spike skill in PvP, especially with the assassin shadow stepping abilities you could just shadow step and deal some major AoE spike damage. And still being abled to support the team otherwise as ur a ritualist...have seen it only once tho, is it because I'm one of the few who sees it or are there better ways of protecting the team/spiking the enemy/putting the enemy under pressure? I love this Skill! Homer Jay Simpson :This IS a great spike skill in ha. Played 6 rts, n/mo hb, and a n/a (he was shadow stepping and gazing and doing all this cool stuff, not sure his exact build), and 1/2 the time we would drop more than one target. M s4 18:45, 28 April 2007 (CDT) ::Yeah it's awesome for spiking, especially when the +faction pops up more than once, double kill! Tycn 01:45, 29 April 2007 (CDT) :::Double kill spiking sure is awesome! and the strange thing is that it was a pug...i wish i could get my guild to do it M s4 19:08, 30 April 2007 (CDT) WTF, exhaustion now. :Please sign your posts, and yeah, the exhaustion bites. Phydeaux 23:20, 9 August 2007 (CDT) ugh exhaustion!?!?!!? Come on! I thought exhaustion would be limited to elementalist only, for Christ's sake Anet touches on the skills they havent touched in a long time. jeez, there should be a nerf post, asking for what to be nerfed and how.--Shadow Sin 12:23, 10 August 2007 (CDT) :lol [Zaboomafoo 03:50, 11 August 2007 (CDT) :Exhaustion on this skill makes me happy...I havent seen jade ritualists use the skill once yet, and they make it HORRENDOUSLY overpowered. I can't cound the times I've been wiped out from this skill alone...even lost a survivor to a single one of these and a normal attack (from a boss, but it's still sdoes horrendous damage that's easy to deal by targeting a melee ally or yourself).71.159.157.69 15:03, 12 August 2007 (CDT) ::I have removed the note as it is obvious. If someone really thinks it is any usefull, re-add it, but meh... Fabuly 02:47, 17 August 2007 (CDT) :::Nearly every type of enchantment has that kind of functionality so you were right to remove it. The Hobo 02:51, 17 August 2007 (CDT) Oh Dear... It's an enchantment... Well consider this: it says target ally, so you can target yourself and with a dervish mysticsm bonus, this makes it a very low energy/high damage spell with a D/Rt. I still see this skill being changed again, Anet... JUST REDUCE THE DAMAGE DEALT AND LET'S GET ON WITH OUR LIVES!!! yeesh Pyrecat 4:33 17 August 2007 (CDT) Well since ritspike is dead, they're going to leave this alone. Why would a D/Rt want to waste their attribute points anyway? 220.101.138.140 04:22, 17 August 2007 (CDT) :I'm just preparing myself, because I know they want to "equalize" the skill, but it won't really ever be equal by the whining PvP players until its become weak. And the D/Rt combo was the first thing that popped into my head after staring at the update page for 5 seconds :) Pyrecat 8:56 17 August 2007 (EST) I agree. This might see alot of abuse from dervishes, with a little mysticsm this is practically a free enchantment with such a short duration. Also with the release of GW:EN this falls under the same line as Weapon of Aggression which is a pretty decent IAS (even though it's a little costly). But i think we'll be seeing a lot more D/Rt's imo --Yevaud 04:26, 17 August 2007 (CDT) No dervishes will use this. why would they? wouldent get any dmg boost or stuff like that and the +3 energy for using this skill aint really useful (unless anet makes tons of 3 energy spells in GW:EN) i think its a great update anet, makes up for the dupe bug wich lost me money :/ 193.217.157.140 04:47, 17 August 2007 (CDT) :Why should dervishes use this? Maybe because free 110-AoE-Damage maybe? Consider this: Extend Enchantments + Mirage Cloak + Heart of Holy Flame + Ancestor's Rage + Mystic Sandstorm = around 350-AoE-Damage. A.Saturnus 05:56, 17 August 2007 (CDT) ::its not about the +3 energy, its about the 130 AoE damage for 2 energy... hmm... and damage boost? really, its not about that... mayhap cast this, trigger reapers sweep on a 50% target, inflict DW just as they receive 130 damage... but noone will use it, right? :PPyrecat 8:50 17 August 2007 (EST) :::130 damage assuming that you've spend 100 attribute points on an otherwise basically useless attribute. 220.101.138.140 08:14, 17 August 2007 (CDT) ::::Ever heard of Mystic Sandstorm Spike? It just got a new friend! Just seen one of those Derv's, it does way more damage now, and it's cheap as hell O_o 84.24.206.123 11:34, 17 August 2007 (CDT) :::::It's outright impossible to use this on a sandstorm derv. The aftercast on spells means this will have worn off before you can strip it. --24.179.151.252 13:22, 17 August 2007 (CDT) ::::::Not quite. AR takes 1/4 of a seconde to activate, aftercast is 3/4, Sandstorm activates in 3/4, so if you activate sandstorm the moment the aftercast is over, AR should have left a duration of half a seconde when sandstorm is activated. A.Saturnus 12:51, 9 September 2007 (CDT) ::I really like the spell how it is right now. It nicely solved the problem of rit-spike, and made the spell even better for individual use. I hope it stays this way, because I use it now on my Derv all day long in AB. It is really cool. I don't want the skill to be nerfed so I don't post my build, but all I can say is that you can stack it with other things than multiple-instances (as was in Rit-spike) and Mystic Sandstorm. I.e. the fast attacks. --Wesley 04:48, 21 August 2007 (CDT) i think its bugged now, i dont see any Damage at all -.---62.131.56.167 06:29, 17 August 2007 (CDT) :gah looked wrong, srry--62.131.56.167 06:33, 17 August 2007 (CDT) ::o.0 this is weird, damage on comes when i'm casting it on myself--62.131.56.167 06:39, 17 August 2007 (CDT) The Damage will show on the person you enchant you will not see it yourself such as skills like splinter weapon only the bearer sees the damage. :UPDATE: Ritualist Ancestors Rage: decreased casting time to .25 seconds; removed Exhaustion; functionality changed to: "For 1 second, nothing happens. When this Enchantment ends, all foes adjacent to target ally are struck for 30..130 lightning damage." --Dreamer 00:11, 18 August 2007 (CDT) ok... now this is even more broken than before. Zyber 10:04, 18 August 2007 (CDT) :Apart from the bit where you can't spike with it. Lord of all tyria 10:07, 18 August 2007 (CDT) The animation on it is stupid.... it shows the original effect (the shower of lightning) when you cast it, then when it does the damage, no animation at all. Should be fixed so that the animation is at least when the dmg hits. Does it stack(meaning you can still spike with it)? 82.74.236.237 15:25, 19 August 2007 (CDT) :Enchants don't stack. Lord of all tyria 15:28, 19 August 2007 (CDT) Just to clarify, the same enchants don't stack on the same target --Yevaud 10:08, 20 August 2007 (CDT) :You could surround the guy in minions/pets then spike. :P--Diddy Bow 06:00, 29 August 2007 (CDT) ::I think that would be quite funny to see actually ;) Lord of all tyria 06:09, 29 August 2007 (CDT) :::I've seen sum guild do it in .. HA I think it was, cool as hell =) 3 dervishes with a personal ritu each.. think they lost thou :S Majnore 15:36, 7 October 2007 (UTC) Rit-spike may be prevented but a non-elite 5E-spell that does way over 100 AoE-damage just doesn't feel right to me. A.Saturnus 09:50, 6 November 2007 (UTC) ? Did they just restore the Ancestors Rit spike? --Shadowcrest 02:13, 9 November 2007 (UTC) Depends on if it "stacks" or not. If casting another copy cancels the previous then it still can't match the original. I think this was mostly intended to prevent the abuse of Rt + D by feeding them Energy through Enchantments. (T/ ) 02:20, 9 November 2007 (UTC) Still dead. Doesn't stack. All it did was make it so that dervishes don't get the energy and so that you can't lengthen it with your enchant mod. Hum. Stupid skill for even a lame solo spike. Foolsauce 03:02, 9 November 2007 (UTC) :Also, you couldn't target spirits with it before because it was an enchantment, could you? You can now --Gimmethegepgun 03:27, 9 November 2007 (UTC) ::This also doesn't trigger Soul Barbs, Extend Enchantments, Backfire, Shame, Mark of Subversion, Power Leech (both interruption and energy stealing parts), Revealed, Inspired Enchantment aaand other. — [[User:Abedeus|'Abedeus']] 17:34, 9 November 2007 (UTC) :::All of those are still pathetically insignificant compared to the mysticism portion --Gimmethegepgun 20:14, 9 November 2007 (UTC) ::::It was changed to stop its use on the E/Rt spike team with an AoM Dervish. Works on a dervish using Vow of Silence now, though. I wonder if there are any other interesting side effects. 65.95.58.80 02:15, 10 November 2007 (UTC) :Yes. It can no longer be Arcane Echoed. =[ Why not change it to Spell... makes no sense that it would just be a skill. --Macros 07:47, 13 November 2007 (UTC) I think it was to stop the E/Rt Ride the Lightning spike which used the 20% longer enchantments modifier. And there are no spells which would activate delayed without enchantments, so they moved it to a skill. With this update they removed spike with RtL without restoring the Ancestors Rit spike. 152.96.200.163 12:55, 13 November 2007 (UTC) Spike now that they removed the enchantment part and made it just a skill, it' gotta be spikeable again, right?? Majnore 07:53, 12 November 2007 (UTC) :No, see above topic. It still doesn't stack. (T/ ) 07:57, 12 November 2007 (UTC) :Don't think so, I assume it still doesn't stack. But this stops it from being shattered or stripped, and lets it bypass Shame, Mark of Subversion, Backfire, Soul Leech that sort of thing. -Ezekiel 08:00, 12 November 2007 (UTC) ::aw crap, then its mainly a nerf right? to stop Dervishes from getting Energy.. :S damn u anet all u ever do is nerfing rits!! Majnore 07:34, 13 November 2007 (UTC) :::dont use this on a derv.--Relyk 08:35, 2 June 2008 (UTC) Bug Added bug note, the damage is actualy 46.1538% less than normal though it is of course rounded to 46%, please don't remove it as it is accurate and stable for all attribute levels. I know the last sentence about the range being larger than adjacent but smaller than nearby sounds clunky, but it is true and I don't know how else to word it, I've noticed this behaviour in other skills though I cannot recall their names. Yes, I did check for "Adjacent" vs "Adjacent to XXX". That is not it, it's an anomaly. Zulu Inuoe 05:25, 9 December 2007 (UTC) :Thanks Gim, I didn't think of that possibility. Zulu Inuoe 05:26, 9 December 2007 (UTC) ::Yeah, gotta check. Did about half, didn't check the exact number, when I used with a level 9, but it did about half that or so with a level 1, so obviously the EffAL is calculated using the level of the creature it's cast on, rather than the level of the caster --Gimmethegepgun 05:28, 9 December 2007 (UTC) :::I have a bit on my mind right now, otherwise I would have thought "Why does this happen?". And about the range thing, the skills I was reffering to were Flame Djinn's Haste and Inferno. During something I was doing, I was trying to get all four of the dummies (In the circle that has ally dummies) in the range of adjacent, because I'm OCD like that, anyway, Flame Djinn's Haste at one spot hit 3, while Inferno hit 2, the range difference was miniscule, but it was there. I checked 5 minutes ago and I can't seem to find that sweet spot and it appears it was fixed in some patch. Zulu Inuoe 05:34, 9 December 2007 (UTC) ::::I'd say "try harder" if I was an asshole and wanted to see you suffer because of your OCD :/ --Gimmethegepgun 05:36, 9 December 2007 (UTC) :::::I'm going to go test to see if using it on a level 28 flesh golem will cause alot of damage.-- igathrashTalk^ 05:37, 9 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::OMG new spike Golem rageway gogo --Macros 05:38, 9 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::167 dmg on 60 al with level 28 golem and 12 channeling, for a rit to equal that they would need 20.5 channeling, and this can be done in pvp! =D-- igathrashTalk^ 05:44, 9 December 2007 (UTC)-- igathrashTalk^ 05:43, 9 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::Ouch. --Shadowcrest 05:45, 9 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::Confirmed --Gimmethegepgun 05:45, 9 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::Confirmed x2 --Shadowcrest 05:46, 9 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::150 damage at level 26 Golem, AKA 18 Channeling --Gimmethegepgun 05:48, 9 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::Shouldnt we list that as an Anomaly?Majnore 11:16, 3 February 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::So this is actually the best skill to use on high lvl creatures? :D --- -- (s)talkpage 13:50, 3 February 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Now that the damage appears for the caster rather than the target, this may no longer be the case. 03:55, 8 February 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Does this then mean that attribute points have no effect on this skill? Or is it a combination of attribute + level of target ally? Aggro [[User:Isk8|'Sk8']] 03:56, 8 February 2008 (UTC) :(resetting indent)When I did that testing, it was showing the damage to me just fine, so I don't see any reason it would've changed since then. It's a combo of attribute points and the level of the ally you cast it on --Gimmethegepgun 03:57, 8 February 2008 (UTC) ::Well there's some note on the update page that made me think something changed. 04:01, 8 February 2008 (UTC) :::I just checked at the Isle of the Nameless with my rit, a lvl 21 Fleshie, a lvl 18 Shambling and a level 10 minion all did 123 damage from a lvl 14 ARage (which is meant to be 123 damage). I believe the anomaly has been rectifiedBlue.rellik 04:05, 8 February 2008 (UTC) ::::Ah-roo, there we go. Tyvm. 04:08, 8 February 2008 (UTC) :::::Also verified. We can remove the anomaly now :D Aggro [[User:Isk8|'Sk8']] 04:12, 8 February 2008 (UTC) ::::::WAY ahead of you --Gimmethegepgun 04:14, 8 February 2008 (UTC) :::::::Yeah yeah bite me.. was busy in game 1) buying the skill 2)testing :P Aggro [[User:Isk8|'Sk8']] 04:18, 8 February 2008 (UTC) Great nerf. NOT, needs moar nerf!62.45.141.92 11:49, 7 March 2008 (UTC) :-20 damage, oh noes. J Striker 11:51, 7 March 2008 (UTC) June 12 Interesting. It's like Balthazar's Aura only it lasts 2 seconds now. Doesn't pack the spike ability it once did really, but i still like it. Gonna think up a new team build utilizing this new buff/nerf.-- 05:58, 13 June 2008 (UTC) March 5 FAIL This is what i call crap 09:53, 6 March 2009 (UTC) :The PvE version is the same as always (= really strong). Did you mean to go to Talk:Ancestors' Rage (PvP)? (T/ ) 10:19, 6 March 2009 (UTC) Heroes Is it just me, or will heroes not use this without microing? I've been carrying it on my SoS heroes and just noticed that it apparently never gets used. [[User:Jimbo321|'jimbo321']] ''talk'' 03:46, June 11, 2010 (UTC) :Indeed, I just wanted to post it out here, on the PVX wikia I came across a build were they stated that heroes refuse to use this skill... And indeed, I looked it for myself, they never actually use it... Maybe good for in the notes no? --'Jorre22225' 06:07, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Just curious This on pets + new strike as one + 1 target, rinse repeat? Slypher the executive director 16:09, July 23, 2010 (UTC) :Although, having read further and realized that the pvp version if this skill has a much different functionality, I don't know why anyone would use this in pve =P Slypher the executive director 16:12, July 23, 2010 (UTC) ::The PvP version deals less total damage (@ 12 Channeling, it's 75 in PvP vs. 89 in PvE) and it's spread over 3 seconds, which gives enemies time to move around and avoid one or more of the pulses. In PvE, once you get enemies balled up they don't usually move much at all (unless you're hitting them with some DoTAoE), so the 1-second delay isn't really a drawback. It's commonly used in Sabway/Discord hero teams. —Dr Ishmael 16:33, July 23, 2010 (UTC)